The present invention relates to a moving picture playback method, a moving picture playback program, and a moving picture playback apparatus.
The development of a moving picture playback method for allowing a user to recognize the overall content of moving picture data has been underway. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-279267 discloses a technique for a moving picture division display method in which: moving picture data is divided at predetermined time intervals; the first frame of each of the time-divided moving picture data is taken out as still picture data in a time-series manner; and a plurality of thumbnails are thereby generated and displayed.